Memories of a Superfamily
by DelphiaDivine
Summary: A series following the moments shared in the family Rogers-Stark. Ranging from fluffy happiness to drama.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with Stony and Superfamily. I've been shipping everything lately. I swear, Avengers was so good, I'd ship Quinjet/Stark Tower if I could. Superfamily's got me hooked at the moment. The cuteness of it! It gets me RIGHT in the feels.**

So, I'd like to write a few sceanarios with family Rogers-Stark. I'll make an effort to have them in some sort of order but no promises. I hope you enjoy it and review!

Life had been peaceful prior to meeting of Steven Rogers and Peter Parker. Bad guys were manageable. Even worse bad guys like the press and other gossip magazines had been mostly accepting of the relationship and marriage between the two superheroes, Tony Stark and Steven Rogers. Some feathers had been ruffled, of course, but Tony refused to give a damn. Pepper had even advised against Tony answering questions about his relationship. It was that day, for the first time ever, Tony had considered firing Pepper Potts, his most trusted friend and advisor. In response, Tony proposed to Steve that day and began planning one of the most elaborate weddings New York had ever seen despite Steve's wishes for a small, low-key ceremony.

"Only gonna do this once," Tony argued with grin. "I have to do it right."

No expense had been spared for the wedding and reception. Tony even jokingly considered stacks of money as party favors. Steve had given him a wide-eyed look until Tony raised his hands in defeat and muttered "Kidding! Kidding!...maybe."

Tony loved Steve with more passion and feeling than anyone he had ever known. No one understood him and accepted him like Steve. No one could cut past all the defensive bullshit he spewed when something was truly hurting him. He loved Steve. No matter how much hate mail he received or how often he heard about One Million Moms or other groups forbidding their kids to play with Iron Man or Captain America action figures, he would always love his Steve. (Hate mail was promptly used to light the fire when he felt like shagging Steve near the fireplace and tons of Iron Man and Captain America memorabilia were delivered to each protestor's house, courtesy of Stark Industries.)

Their relationship was far from perfect. Each day brought a new challenge. From Cap's guilt about being in love with a man to Tony's worrying fear that Steve would get bored with him and leave, each problem was dealt with in time. Of course, no problem had involved bringing a baby into their lives.

Fury had voice his (unwanted) opinion, saying that there simply wasn't enough time to take care of a child properly. Tony fought the urge to adopt the kid on the spot simply because it would piss off Fury. But he had to be rational. Tony had made several mistakes in his life but none had resulted in a child. He just couldn't do that to some poor kid. And now, to _choose_ to be a father? Who would want that burden?

Steve did.

The kid had been found in a burning building. Normally, this was a job for the local fire department and did not require superhero skills. But this was no normal fire.

Some chemical had been spilled over town. No odor, invisible to the naked eye, and highly flammable. Buildings went up in flame in minutes. The Avengers were called in to evacuate anyone left in the building. It was a hurried job but, thankfully, most were saved.

The Parker family, sadly, did not survive the fire with the exception of one. A small child named Peter. Steve had carried the child in a small bundle out of the apartment building before it crashed behind him in a fiery blaze. The infant screeched and beat its tiny fists in outrage but this was a good sign. His lungs had not been too badly affected by the smoke. Tony still thought it was less of a good sign and more of a huge pain in the ass. Thus, he spent his attention elsewhere after guaranteeing his husband's wellbeing.

Steve went from person to person, asking if they knew who the child's parents were. Most simply shook their heads and turned away from the sight. They had lost too much to worry about the babe. It wasn't until the apartment building owner, an elderly woman, glanced at the baby and smiled softly.

"That's little Peter, that is," she murmured softly. "Cute little thing. Hardly bigger than a kitten when they brought him home. His parents…" She let out a deep sigh. "I don't suppose…"

"No, ma'm," Steve answered her. "No one seems to have seen them. Please. Do you know if he has any relatives? Anyone who can take care of him?"

She shook her head mournfully. "No one they ever spoke of."

In the end, Peter was taken from Steve's arms by a child services caretaker. He handed off the baby with great reluctance. Peter had not seemed pleased to be leaving the strong embrace of the superhero. (Later, when Steve would tell this story and add that detail, Tony would roll his eyes and mumble something about too much smoke inhalation. Tony would then be promptly and playfully be jabbed in the ribs by his husband.) Peter's crying started up again and trailed off as the caretaker walked away with him.

There was a void left behind when Steve watched the child go. Some sort of familiar feeling stirred in his heart.

It was then that he realized what he wanted in life. Something greater than saving lives and being a superhero.

He wanted a family. He wanted to be a father to someone who needed him for more than his super soldier power.

When he brought the issue up to Tony, his response had been rather lackluster.

"How 'bout I buy you a pony instead? You know, one of the cute ones. Hell, I'll get you a stable _full_ of cute horses. You can brush their manes and feed them sugarcubes. Give them names like 'Apple Butter' an 'Sugar Muffin.' You can't do that with kids. Nope. They need proper names. Well, unless you're a celebrity. Then you can name them any damn thing you want! Which, I guess you are—"

"Tony!" Steve had interrupted his lover's rambling train of thought. "I don't want a horse."

"Pony," Tony corrected him in between sips of scotch, his voice muffled by the glass.

Steve fought back a growl of frustration and placed gripped the edge of the counter top. "Whatever!  
Just—Just hear me out. Okay?"

Tony mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key before nodding at his lover.

"The kid has no family that can take him in. As far as I know, he's in foster care until they can find a family to take him but that might not happen for weeks. Maybe months. Even then, they might be overloaded on other foster kids and not able to give him the attention he needs." Steve paused and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "His parents died in the fire that almost killed him. I saved him from that fire and I can't just dump him into someone else's arms and say 'Good luck, kid!'"

He ran a hand through his blonde locks in an act of nervousness. "I-I can't explain it, Tony."

"You feel responsible for the kid," Tony said in an unusually serious tone. For the first time that night, he set down the mostly empty glass of scotch. A true sign that he was invested in the conversation and not just humoring Steve until he had gotten the super soldier naked.

"You want to make sure he grows up in a good home, surrounded by people who love him and support him. Who tell him how proud he makes them. Post good grades and poorly drawn family portraits on the fridge. That whole package, right?" He raised his brown eyes to meet Steve's blue ones.

Steve could see the internal struggles of Tony Stark. Tony's childhood had been one of privilege, he knew. Never wanting for anything money could buy but always happy to give it all away to revel in one moment of his father's approval. Steve had helped him deal with these demons. His father's neglect was one of the worse ones.

"Right," Steve said with a curt nod. He searched Tony's face for any sign of an answer. Anything that would show which way he was leaning towards.

Tony let out a "humph" before saying, "You do realize that you're a genetically modified super soldier from the 1940's and I'm a genius with enough daddy issues to make even Oprah give up on me?"

"And we're two men in love with each other. Really, adding a baby and making us a family would seal the deal on the weirdness of our relationship."

"You know, I've always felt like we've need an edge at the Weird Superheroes Convention. A baby would win us the crown for sure."

"So, you'll do it? You'll adopt Peter with me?" Steve's voice rose in anticipation of Tony's answer. He was almost certain of what it would be.

Tony twisted his mouth in mock thought and smiled. "And you're certain a pony wouldn't make you happier? I'm completely serious about-"

"TONY!"

"Yeah, yeah. We can adopt the kid. If—"He raised a finger and poked his husband's chest, "—only if he's cute. Epic amounts of cuteness. I can't be putting the Stark name on a kid that isn't top of the line, put-the-Gerber-baby-to-shame kind of kid."

Steve was so overcome with happiness that he pulled Tony into his arms and lifted him. Laughter burst from his lips before he kissed the man in his arms.

Tony kissed back with equal passion and a wicked grin. Though he'd rarely admit it, Steve's happiness meant the world to him and he'd do anything for his super soldier.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the mushy stuff. Put me down," Tony grumbled, patting his husband's bulging biceps.

Steve, his face still flushed with excitement, placed his husband back onto the ground and mumbled an apology.

"Tony," he asked in the soft, cautious voice he saved for asking Tony about something he didn't understand and was almost too embarrassed to ask. "The Weird Superheroes Convention doesn't exist, does it?"

Tony furrowed his brow in deep concern and placed his calloused hand on Steve's shoulder. "Not yet, Steve, but soon. Very soon."

"Really?!"

"Stark Industries presents…Weird Superheroes Convention 2012!" With his back to Steve, Tony raised his arms and laughed openly. "We'll have it at the same time as Comic Con and those suckers will WEEP!"

Tony could only chuckle and smile at the man before him. It was moments like these that made him realize how lucky he was to be married to Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, husband, and soon to be father.

**Wow! This turned out differently. I had originally planned on a dark, angsty, pent up emotions. I was gonna draw it out and have lots of arguments between Steve and Tony. But I like cute fluff better.**

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Reviews really speed up the process! (Plus, I'm starting my third semester of grad school tomorrow. Fun.)

Much love,  
DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! You like it! You really like it! BIG GIANT Thank You's to everyone who has favorite or followed this story. Even BIGGER Thank You's to the lovely commenters. I love looking in my inbox and seeing all the notices. I do a happy dance each time. Thank you, all. It really means a lot to me!**

Anyway, I tried to make this chapter more angsty. You know, the drama of trying to get Peter. But it just came out fluffy. Seriously, it started with Tony not wanting to adopt Peter and getting drunk all the time. Then I started writing and being sweet and fluffy is more fun. Maybe more angst in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

The adoption process was another trial that neither Tony nor Steve could have expected. There was resistance, of course, but the support far outweighed it. Tony made sure each document was kept secret, every person with any knowledge of the process was screened and their communications bugged. He couldn't take any chances with this. If the press got word of it before they were ready to tell them, he was certain that Steve's last, frayed nerve would shatter completely.

Despite the years since he was unfrozen, Cap was still having trouble understanding the world of 2012. Tony banned him from grocery stores after an eventful trip ended in him explaining why gossip magazines cared so much about him. The days following the trip still had in a fog of confusion.

"I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," he would argue, scratching his head in confusion. "I'm not a movie star or anything. And why are there so many pictures of my rear end? Isn't that a little personal?" The man was too confused to be angry.

Tony's lips twisted into a smile as he thought for a moment about Captain America's rear end as he drove his (fashionably excessive) car. "Well, dear, those magazines make their money by producing journalistic dribble that's easy to consume."

"Dribble?"

"Dribble," Tony confirmed. "Take last week's paper for example." He raised his hand from the steering wheel and spread his fingers as if to emphasize the glamour of it. "'_Beauty and The Big, Green Beast: Dr. Bruce Banner's Endless Search For Love_.'"

Steve held his composure for a moment before bursting into a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Scout's honor."

"But Bruce—"

"I've seen monks with boners more often than Bruce. But I've got a plan for him. Don't worry. I've got plans for ol' green meanie." The corners of his lips turned up into a wicked smile. Steve often associated that smile with cartoon devils from the 1940's. He swore he could almost see the horns sticking out of Tony's forehead.

Steve eyed his husband cautiously. Tony's plans were rarely formed out of good intent and more often than not, ended up with something exploding.

"Dr. Banner's happy as he is. Leave him alone, Tony," he said in a low, warning tone. He loved Tony. He really did. But even the best of Tony's intentions could lead to a mess Steve would have to clean up.

"I am leaving him alone," Tony admitted. "Alone…with a friend of mine."

Steve wasn't as innocent as some believed him to be. He knew the meaning of being "alone with a friend." He understood the need to lose yourself in the arms of a woman paid to love you. Not that he had ever experienced it firsthand, of course!

"Tony, if you got Bruce a whore, I swear.." His tone was dark and threatening. Steve would put up with a lot of Tony's shenanigans but buying the services of a prostitute for the man they intended to be Peter's godfather was something Captain America could not stand for.

Tony seemed shocked and appalled at the notion. He turned his head to face Steve and lowered his sunglasses. "Really, Spangles? A prostitute? Do you think so little of me?"

"Yes," Steve said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. "Yes, I do."

"Nothing to fear, Capsicle. My intentions are pure and my involvement minimal. You know Thor's blonde bombshell, right? Jane? Well, as it so happens, Calamity Jane's got a friend who'd be perfect for Banner. She's snarky, loud, sweet as a Georgia peach, and quick as a whip….though I'm sure there's something quicker than a whip."

Steve could only roll his eyes and smile as he looked over the sandy beaches and rolling, crystal blue waves that crashed upon the shore. His thoughts drifted as they often did when he was out riding with his husband. Tony, happy to introduce Steve to some new automobile or motorcycle he had spent too much time and money on, always played the role of the gracious host. With the past few days filled with worry and anxiety, Steve was grateful for the smallest moments of relief.

As Steve's thoughts lolled about lazily, he felt a slight pressure on the back of his neck. He jerked his head up suddenly before realizing that the touch he felt was that of his husband's. Tony had snaked one arm over to Steve's side of the car and was rubbing his head with tenderness and affection. Steve leaned back into the touch and wordlessly encouraged the calloused fingers to continue.

Tony wasn't always this affectionate. It had been one of several final blows to the Potts-Stark relationship. Tony could speak for days about engineering but the simple art of hand holding escaped him. His own parents had loved him, of course, but had never really shown affection. Tony could remember a simple pat on the head from his father and maybe a dozen pecks on the cheek from his mother. He just wasn't good at it, he explained. So, why bother?

Steve's father was a military man. Even when he was home, Steve never really thought of it that way. His father was always talking about military strategies, new technologies, funding for the war. Steve would try to take his father's mind off of it but it was no use. His father would be gone after dinner. He would kiss his wife goodbye and give his only son a firm handshake and a strict order to keep his mother safe.

Steve's mother made up for his father's chilly nature in threefold. She would praise his smallest feats and comfort him when bullies took their toll. She worked twelve hour days and still managed to have supper on the table. At night, when there wasn't enough money to keep the heat on, Steve would climb into his mother's bed and curl up in her arms. No words were spoken. None were needed. She would simply hold him close as if the world would tear him from her arms if she even dared to let go and she would cry. She didn't want him to know but he knew. He could feel the stray tear drops on his head. Steve held her tighter in silent response.

"We're here." Tony's voice lacked the jovial nature it had carried on the way to the adoption office. Now, it sounded hollow and unfamiliar. Tony was afraid. Possibly as much as Steve was.

Steve nodded curtly. "Yep."

Hydra, he could handle. Red Skull was a breeze. Hell, Loki and an army of Chitari sounded downright pleasant about now.

But here he was. A homosexual superhero trying to adopt a child with the help of his husband, a fellow superhero.

And Steve was terrified but not alone.

For once, Tony had no words, no jokes or jibes. He simply placed his hand into Steve's trembling hand and squeezed. The two sat there for a moment. Steve gripped onto his husband's hand until the worst of the jitters had left him and the realization that he would not be overwhelmed so easily.

Later on, Steve could scarcely remember the process. The piles of paperwork, the legal jargon, and miles of red tape were all Tony's specialty. Pepper had been able to help as well. He made a mental note to thank her once this was all done.

After signing several pages and a quick discussion about the "generous donation from the Stark Foundation," everything seemed to be in order. At least, it seemed, on paper.

Peter was their son in the legal sense of the word but Steve would not believe it until he held the infant in his arms and brought him home. Until then, he felt like he was walking in a mine field. Would the case worker think he was too sketchy to be Peter's adopted father? Would she rip up the paperwork in front of him?

One look at Tony's determined face gave him his answer.

They would not walk out of here without young Peter.

The case worker politely excused herself from the office. Steve could not focus enough to hear where she was going or why.

Tony placed a warm hand on Steve's shoulder and turned the super soldier to face him. "Speak, Capsicle. Tell me what's going on in that blonde head of yours."

Tony's voice was jovial but Steve knew he was only putting on a comforting front. The other man was just as nervous as he was.

"What if this doesn't work out?" Steve murmured softly as his eyes gazed distantly at the desk before him. "What if our application gets denied? Even worse, what if we get the kid and he hates us? Tony, I- I can't handle it if we—and he-"

Tony quickly silenced Steve with a kiss. Not a quick peck or anything that would be considered polite in public view. It was a ground shattering kiss that he shared with Tony when he had been on a mission for days without communication. It was the kiss they had shared at their wedding when Tony had sworn himself to Steve and only Steve 'til death do they part.

Steve felt his worries melt away at the silken touch of his husband's lips and rough but tender graze of his beard. No matter what happened today or later in life, he would always have Tony Stark to depend on.

"Ahem." Their kiss was rudely interrupted by their case worker holding a blue blanketed bundle in her arms.

Steve felt a blush spread from his neck to his face. "S-Sorry, ma'm. I—uh…That is, we…"

Tony stood up, brushed his hands over his jacket, and smiled. "So, this is the little booger, huh?" He sauntered over to the case worker with a grin that dared her to say anything about him or Steve.

"Cute little tyke," he said, looking over the sleeping child. "Compact and portable. Now, tell me. Does he fit into most overhead storage bins?"

The look the caseworker gave him was one Steve would remember for years to come. All the blood seemed to have drained from her face. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Nevermind. I'm sure I can outfit him with the latest Stark technologies anyway. Baby jet packs and similar stuff," Tony continued, not fazed by her response. He held out his arms and took the bundle from her in one, smooth motion. "Thanks for the kid. We'll send you plenty of updates. You know, Christmas cards, first trip to Disney Land, first Gay Pride festival—"

"TONY!"

Tony Stark grinned from ear to ear and turned to face Steve. They were officially a family now. Granted, a much stranger family than Steve had ever thought he would have. His heart, broken for so many years, had begun to feel whole once more.

**H'okay. Couple of things.**

I may be writing a Bruce/Darcy spin-off of this story. I'm a huge fan of the ship. What do you think?

Secondly, be prepared for drama next chapter! I've got something lined up and it's too good to not use. Tony has been too good up to this point. He's gotta mess up a little bit.

As always, thank you for reading. I hope you loved every minute of it. Writing this story has been an absolute joy.


End file.
